


green-eyed monster

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (it's mentioned but didn't happen), Angst, Chapter 3 Spoilers, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Despair Disease Hinata Hajime, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jealousy, Kuzuhina Week, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Language of Flowers, M/M, No Underage Sex, Pining, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: Day 3: GreenThey are all sick - Fuyuhiko just doesn't understand why.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837930
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	green-eyed monster

He doesn't know what to think when he first sees Mikan and Hajime cuddled up together. Hajime seems content, but he also knows that Hajime is sick, and his particular flavor of Despair Disease has given him a completely flat demeanor. He could be terrified of what's happening right now, or he could be fucking ecstatic. There was no exact way of knowing.

He lashes out. He knows why, deep down, but later on he'll pretend that it's not because of the fact that every time he sees Hajime Hinata, he feels flowers grow under his skin and in his throat. He tells them that they're disgusting, that they deserve each other, that they shouldn't be fucking each other since they're still teenagers. He believes that last part, truly and wholly, but the other two pieces of information are pure conjecture. He doesn't know if they've just boned, or anything else. He just knows what he sees, and what he sees feels like a betrayal.

He isn't entitled to Hajime. He hasn't even told him that he's been hopelessly pining for him since he reached out and saw him for who he truly was, gave him a second chance after he had almost died. He shouldn't be allowed to feel betrayed.

Hajime's face is completely blank as Fuyuhiko berates him. He says nothing to refute all of the bullshit and negativity that keeps spewing out of his mouth, like the flowers he found last night, and he'll undoubtedly find again. He knows that Hajime legitimately can't react, but he still wants something. Anything.

When Fuyuhiko runs away, he leaves an entirely expressionless Hajime and a blushing, stuttering Mikan.

He doesn't get far before he feels his airways being constricted. The petals tickle his throat, and he has to stop himself in his tracks after rounding the first corner between him and the boy he's inexplicably, undeniably, irrevocably infatuated with.

The shitty thing about this particular affliction is that it isn't subtle. He can't exactly be quiet, so his position is completely blown as he coughs his lungs out. Anemone, aloe, red and yellow carnation, yellow chrysanthemum, yellow hyacinth, lavender, marigold petals. Lots of marigold. Too much marigold.

He doesn't know what the fuck it means. He wouldn't know what to do with the knowledge if he even had it. His world is spinning and there's blood among the petals. Not only has he been cut open twice, but now his own body is threatening to destroy itself.

It's almost beautiful in a strange way.

He looks up and he sees Hajime, unaffected.

He thinks that maybe the marigolds mean despair.


End file.
